The relevant state of the art is represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,307,409, 5,343,414, 5,386,424 and 5,557,623. These systems further form the subject of an ARINC 659 standard (Dec. 27, 1993) corresponding to a data transfer system via backplane bus.
The drawbacks of this state of the art are basically the short distance over which reliable synchronization is possible (approximately a meter owing to the need for a ground reference common to all the subscribers) and the lack of versatility of the system, all the equipment having to be synchronized, the backplane bus ensuring both data transfer and synchronization signals.